Hotaru's New Adventure
by HotaruTenou
Summary: Hotaru gets wounded by Kagura. Kocho, Asuka, and Kikyou find her and she becomes they're traveling companions. But when Kikyou finds out about Hotaru's powers will they remain friends? Will Inuyasha protect Cynder from Naraku? KagomexInuyasha, and CynderxInuyasha (brotherxsister) will think things over... This story is temporarily on hold cuz i'm beginning a new story soon.
1. Chapter 1: Hotaru's first fight

Chapter One: Hotaru's Fight

Hotaru was alone in the woods woods walking and sensing something she ran towards to see a whole village destroyed! countless people killed and kids too she looked angrily up at the person who did it. "Who are you!? You reek with the smell of blood! Why did you do this!?" Kagura jumped off her feather and opened her fan. "I'm Kagura, I am the wind." Hotaru got in an attacking position. "These people did nothing to you! Why kill them!?" Kagura look angry and opened her fan "How dare you question my actions! I'll kill you... DANCE OF BLADES!" She hollered and Hotaru tried to dodge but she soon got tired from running non-stop.

"Damn, you, you're a ruthless woman! Killing people for fun! You make me sick!" Hotaru jumped and used her Siren Scream to paralyze her but she seemed to beimmune or something. "Is that all you got little girl!?" Kagura smirked and used her attack again "Now die you little brat!" Hotaru screamed in pain and hit a tree, she was losing too much blood but was alive. Kagura went to finish the young girl off and as she attacked a barrier covered Hotaru "What is going on!?" Kagura exclaimed. She saw Kikyo and she quickly left "I'll be back" After that she vanished.

"Lady Kikyo, this girl is badly injured" Kocho said and Asuka added "What will we do?" Kikyo smiled softly and looked at the young girl, and thought for a moment "There's nothing left for us here, I think we should take her somewhere safe and tend to her wound. The two servants nodded and they teleported the girl and themselves back to where they were hiding. "Kagura, I expect you to leave the girl alone, otherwise next time I will kill you." Kikyo said calmly as the wind blew and she left to heal Hotaru.

They soon got back and Kikyo made a small remedy and rubbed it on the girls' wounds, though they seemed to heal on their own quickly especially for a human...


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

 **I'm adding more characters as the story continues)**

It had been 3 days since Kikyo, Asuka, and Kocho found Hotaru. Asuka and Kocho had gone to get medicinal herbs leaving Kikyo with Hotaru. The young girl slowly opened her eyes seeing a beautiful woman in front of her. 

_'I-Is she angel? Who is she? Where am I?'_ She thought to herself. Completely lost in thought she jumped a bit when a hand was put on her shoulder and she gasped softly in shock 

"Relax, I will not hut you." Kikyo said calmly kneeling down by the girl and added "Tell me, what is your name?" The priestess asked calmly. Hotaru was quiet for a moment and finally spoke as Kikyo got up. "Hotaru..." She said and Kikyo turned around. "M-My name is Hotaru." Kikyo only nodded.

"Hotaru, why were you at that village? And why were you fighting Kagura?" She asked suspiciously. Hotaru sighed looking at the sky. "I know what you're thinking, yiu think I caused it. I went there because I heard screams and I fought that woman because she slaughtered people for no reason." 

Kikyo smiled a bit and looked at the sky. "You're young, why weren't you at home with your family?" She asked.

Hotaru eyes widened as a flashback came to her "My family was brutally murdered by some boy... He left me alone so then I can live with the bitterness..." Hotaru barely smiled and said before Kikyo could reply "And I swore to never live in a human village again. So, I've been on my own living in the woods." Hotaru said not even saddened.

"I see..." Kikyo replied and thought to herself. _'I sense a poweful aura from her, does she have powers? I better keep an eye on her.'_

Asuka and Kocho arrived a few hours later and by that time Hotaru was asleep. "Lady Kikyo we have returned. Asuka said and Kocho added. "And we have the medicinal herbs you needed."

Kikyo smiled a bit. "hand them hear if you please." the two servants handed the hebs to her and Kikyo began making the herbs into a potion. 

"Asuka, go see if you can find some food for Hotaru. And Kocho, go find some berries for her to eat." The two girls nodded and said at the same time. "Yes, Lady Kikyo." The two girls left to find food for Hotaru. 

**(To be continued...)**


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha and Hotaru Meet!

Chapter 3: Inuyasha and Hotaru Meet!

Hotaru had been with Kikyo, Asuka, and Kōcho for 3 days so far. The girls were asleep and it was past midnight as Hotaru snuck out into the woods. "I'm sick and tired of being in that cave, not allowed to move needing rest. They're nice and all but I'm a big girl. I'll show them, I can take car of myself!" She whispered to herself.

Hotaru ran and jumped turning into the black dragon... Cynder, the terror of the skies. She flew for awhile and when she looked down she could see villagers hiding in their homes as she looked at them. She landed in the village "I'm not going to hurt you... any of you. I just need some red gems." She said softly .

She saw arrows being launced at her and she used her Siren Scream to stop them. Cynder ran out of the village, some vilagers were dead but she didn't care she was a bit hurt, bleeding out of a small cut, other than that she ran. Cynder soon found a large Oak tree and turned to her human form when she laid down and she was fast asleep.

 _Meanwhile with Inuyasha and friends..._

Inuyasha sniffed waking up "You guys, I smell blood and fresh and I smell... Kikyo." He said waking the others up. Kagome sat up and nodded. "Alright let's go" She said tiredly and hopped on Inuyasha's back.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo went on Kirara's back. When they soon reached the girl Kagome was half-asleep. "Wake up would ya!? This is no time for sleep!" Inuyasha hollered waking Kagome up and before she could answer they stopped seeing a girl sleeping by a tree.

Inuyasha sniffed the girl. "She's bleeding a bit but she's smells like... Kikyo..." He said shocked. _'Was this girl with Kikyo_ _?_ Inuyasha thought to himself and snapped out of it as he was told to "SIT!" by Kagome The way back was silent, Inuyasha carried Hotaru since she was out cold, while Kagome rode with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara.Though Kagome only rode with Sango because she was thinking about Kikyo.

When they got back Sango stayed with Hotaru to help the wounds. "Now, this will only hurt for a few seconds kid." Sango said softly rubbing the cream on the young girl. Hotaru winced in pain and woke up from it.

"W-Who are you?" She asked softly, she could easily tell Sango was a demon Slayer so if she found out who Hotaru really was, she'd die easily. Sango smiled softly "I'm Sango, and this my pet Kirara." She said and Kirara jumped on Hotaru's lap and sniffed her as if something was off about her.

Hearing the noise the others came in Hotaru looking shyly at them and gasped as her eyes widened as Inuyasha's sword was pointed at her neck. "Why were you at those woods? And Why do you have Kikyo's scent on you!?" Inuyasha hollered at the girl and moved the swod closer and then...

 **to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Sango and Hotaru

Chapter 4: Sango and Hotaru

"Well where is she what did you do to her!?" Inuyasha yelled making the sword go closer to the little girls neck adding more anger to her eyes.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled activating the necklace. "She's just a little girl!" She yelled. The necklace activating making Inuyasha land on his face made Hotaru just looked confused. Sango looked confused. ' _Here we go again...'_ She thought as Inuyasha .

Hotaru was looking completely confused "That Kagome girl is quite scary." She said quietly and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded, "Only when she's mad at Inuyasha, which is all the time." Shippo explained and added "he doesn't know what he does wrong because he's stupid." Shippo said and a hit upside the head by Inuyasha

"Inuyasha is also scary when he's mad." She said hiding behind Miroku. "Yes, well he doesn't like to admit that he don't have much of a brain, he is smart in some ways but dumb in others." Miroku explained and Sango giggled "You got that right, but he won't hurt you, you're just a kid." She assured her and earned a nod in response.

Soon enough the fighting stopped and Kagome made sure Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Kid, we won't hurt you but where's Kikyo? Can you take us to her?" Kagome asked. Hotaru shook her head softly and sighed.

"Kikyo told me not to take a half-demon and his friends to her. I promised her since she helped me..." Hotaru said sadly. Inuyasha stood up mad at being called a half-demon. "Human or not! I will kill you if you call me a half-demon again!" Inuyasha yelled and seeing the seriousness in his voice Hotaru hid behind Sango.

"Inuyasha stop, you're scaring her." Sango said scolding when she looked behind her she saw Hotaru deep in thought about something, she could tell Hotaru and Inuyasha were alike but what?

 _With Kikyo, Asuka, and K_ _ōcho..._

"Asuka please find Hotaru. Kōcho go see if you can find information about her. They both nodded and left. _'I hope I'm wrong about her_ _, if not then I will have to kill her_ _'_ Kikyo thought to herself and sighed looking at the sky. "I wonder, where have you gone...?" She asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth of Hotaru

Ch.5: The truth of Hotaru

Hotaru was traveling with Inuyasha and the others, she never spoke but something about her just gave it away. She especially never spoke to Inuyasha, she was scared to get him pissed off at her. Now she rode on Kirara with Shippo, Inuysha and Kagome were fighting... again. "Sit boy!" Kagome screamed at him and kept at it. "Shippo, are all your friends this violent?" Hotaru asked the younger demon. Shippo nodded "Yea, but it's up to me to keep them together."

 _With Kikyo..._

Kōcho returned "Lady Kikyo I have returned, with bad news, that girl is a half demon half priestess but her demon side is dangerous." Kōcho explained. Asuka also returned "I have spotted her, she is traveling with Inuyasha and his friends heading to a village not too far from here." Kikyo nodded, the only demon she had heard of like that was a black dragon, very dangerous and was on once evil, her name was Cynder, that was all she knew about her. "Get me my bow and arrows." Kikyo said and the two girls did as told and they left.

 _With Inuyasha and the others..._

Hotaru wasn't in pain, while the others were arguing and after meeting Koga, she went and destroyed two red and green crystals and now she was fully charged and ready to go. She watched in scilence as Koga and Inuyasha fought "Is he always this violent and stupid?" She asked silently looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded and looked at the two idiots "Sit boy!" She hollered and activated the necklace. "Koga, maybe you should leave us for now," She began and saw Inuyasha getting up "Sit boy! I'll see you soon" She smiled as Koga left and after a bit they left again.

An arrow was shot and Hotaru saw it in time to jump away from it, "What was that!?" She asked as Miroku hepled her up. _'Oh no, Kikyo found out about me being Cynder! But that was so many years ago, I'm good now!'_ She thought. Inuyasha looked at the arrow he could smell a corpse and knew who it was. "Kikyo," He began "What are you thinking? You could've killed the girl!" He was shocked that Kikyo would even think of killing someone.

Kikyo jumped down, she pointed another arrow at Hotaru "You are the half demon named Cynder! The demon who can change into the black dragon by will and fight! You have killed many people and now you won't kill anymore!" She fired the arrow and Hotaru closed her eyes shut but soon opened, Inuyasha was protecting her with his sword and he looked at her. "Is what Kikyo said true?" He asked looking at her, he saw the fear in Hotaru eyes but he could smell she was half demon but her told did tell a story.

 _'Good or bad, she doesn't seem to harm people just by looking at her, I could feel a connection.'_ Inuyasha thought "Kikyo, I won't let you kill her, not without going through me first!" He said. Kikyo knew the two being half-demons they would have a bond but she knew she had to for the sake of other peoples' lives so she pointed another arrow at Hotaru and...

 **To be continued, oh and I am going to be calling Hotaru, Cynder now, since it's her real name. Will put Ch.6 up soon**


	6. Chapter 6: The Story of Cynder

Ch.6: The Story of Cynder! The Sad Tale of A Dragon

Kikyo released the arrows their spiratual power was stronger than Inuyasha's sword, Hotaru got up and turning around, she knew she had to tell them everything and she didn't care. She turned towards the arrows and she used her Siren Scream on them the red soundwaves were the attack and it stopped the arrows but not the power, so Hotaru kept screaming until it destroyed them. The attack didn't hurt Inuyasha and the others. Kikyo was shocked, her arrows were destroyed like they were nothing, she turned away and walked off with Asuka and Kōcho by her side in looked at the others from the corner of her eyes, they were quite shocked but Inuyasha, he seemed calm.

"Why don't we go to the village up a head and Hotaru can hopefully explain?" Miroku suggested and they did. The walk there was silent and when they got there, their were dead bodies being buried. "What happened here?" Inuyasha asked a villager. The villager turned around "That black dragon Cynder came here, we tried to fight her so no one was hurt but that scream of hers deflected our weapons and many villagers were dead but we managed to get her to run away." He explained.

"Cynder, huh?" Kagome said and thought silently _'So Cynder is her real name then?'_ She looked at Hotaru, she said nothing not even a word or sound since the fight with Kikyo. "Well we're looking for a place to stay the night, we were hoping we could stay here." Miroku said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. The villager agreed and showed them an empty cabin with what they needed to rest.

Later that night they sat down eating around a fire. Inuyasha finally decided to speak up, "Why is everyone afraid of your dragon form Hotaru?" Hotaru looked up at him and sighed "If you all must know, I am a half-demon dragon, my real name is Cynder," She began her story with a sigh, "When I was young, there was raid in my village, I was taken and everyone else was killed" Cynder looked down, "I was corrupted and forced to do the Dark Master's biding, I knew in my heart it was wrong but I couldn't fight it."

Miroku interrupted "Then how did you break free from this Dark Master?" He asked and Cynder looked at him then the fire, "I don't remember much but I remember I was reverted back to my age after years of being corrupted, but I do remember what I did," She stopped to eat some of her food since it was starting to get cold. Inuyasha looked down deep in thought for a minute, "What did you do?" He asked, he knew how Cynder felt as she was scared if people over heard her.

"I caused a war," she began "a war that spread throughout countless regions, they always lost against the dark forces." She said before ending the story, "That's all I can remember, besides now everyone fears my dragon form, I was at the village last night, looking for red gems to recover my strength, but the villagers attacked me even though I explained why I was there. I used my Siren Scream to stop the attacks so I could run off, I didn't know I killed people..." She finished eating and went to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, she was worried no doubt about that. "Relax, I'm just going to get fresh air" She immediatly left and the others ran outside as jumped in the air when she did she turned into a black dragon and flew off somewhere.

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Inuyasha and Cynder

Ch.7: Inuyasha and Cynder A Bond Between Half-Demons!

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, she was worried no doubt about that. "Relax, I'm just going to get fresh air" She immediatly left and the others ran outside as jumped in the air when she did she turned into a black dragon and flew off somewhere. Inuyasha knew what was wrong, he saw it in her eyes, years of pain and suffering, he knew the way she felt even if it is a different type of story.

"Kagome... Can I go talk to her? I know how she feels." Inuyasha asked softly and Kagome nodded as the response. Inuyasha smiled and nodded and left "I'll try not to be too long, and I'll bring her back." He exclaimed. Soon after the others went inside. Inuyasha went deep into the woods following her scent. _'She's close, her scent is strong, like roses.'_ He thought and went faster so he could catch up to her in case she left again.

Inuyasha found her laying down half-asleep at the edge of the cliff, but watching the stars in her dragon form. "I know how you feel, being through all that pain and suffering in your life." Inuyasha said softly and he sat next to her. Cynder only turned her head to him and "how do you know?" She asked in a whisper. Inuyasha looked at her then the stars and the ground before sighing. "I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else, ever, promise?" Inuyasha asked earning a soft nod.

"When I was young people in my village called me a half-breed, not even demons liked me and they tried to kill me many times. When I was older, me and Kikyo fell in love but Naraku took form of me and killed her, then she sealed me to a tree for 50 years before she died. Kagome broke the seal 50 years later, we've been traveling ever since." Inuyasha explained.

Cynder closed her eyes and was deep in thought for a moment or so before she spoke. "But how is that the same pain I go through?" She asked, she just couldn't find anyway to compare it, not even now. "Because not even my brother likes me since I'm a half-demon and I have a powerful sword but he doesn't except now he does but he still wants me dead because he's a full demon and i'm not." He explained softly.

Cynder wasn't afraid of him anymore and she didn't know why, before he was threatening her but now he was kind and she liked it since no one has done that before. She nodded as she understoood something close to that, she laid her head back down until she heard Inuyasha get up, "I also heard that red and green gems heals dragons and helps get their strength so I got you some... here" He tossed them at her and they were absorbed in her body. Cynder smiled softly "Thanks, Inuyasha"

He smiled back "Come on, I promised I'd bring you back now let's go, or do you want me to drag you?" Cynder rolled her eyes at the comment and they were off Cynder flew next to Inuyasha while he jumped from tree limb to tree limb. Cynder landed as they were outside the village and reverted back to human form. "They'd attack if they knew who I was..." She explained simply and from there they both walked to the hut.

Neither of them knew how but by sharing their stories they apprently got close, like brother and sister. They got into the hut where Kagome was waiting and the others were asleep. "Kagome what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night" He whispered to her as Cynder walked over and laid down and immediatly falling asleep.

"I was worried about you both, how is she anyway?" She asked walking up to him. She knew how upset she was when Cynder told them everything and it concerned her for an odd reason. Inuyasha sighed a bit, "She'll be fine but I don't know if it's safe if she's by herself." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know..." She answered. Soon after they fell asleep.

 **Need more ideas, PM/review if you do have any.**


	8. Chapter 8:The Life Force

Ch.8: The Life Force

The others were silent on their way back to Kaede's village, Kagome had an exam to take in her own world so she couldn't be late. Cynder was actually in her dragon form with Shippo riding on her back. "Hey, Cynder, those red and green crystals you destroy, what are they for anyway?" Shippo asked breaking the silence. Cynder knew she had to answer otherwise he wouldn't shut up.

"They have small gems inside of them," Cynder began her answer "Only dragons can absorb them into their body, the red gems represent health, meaning if i'm hurt in battle or get weak i can destroy a red crystal and all my wounds will vanish and i can get my stength back... The green ones means my magic, we collect those so then our magic doesn't get weak too fast." She answered simply.

Miroku looked at Cynder then straight as he put a hand on his chin for commenting. "Dragons seem powerful and extraordinary, they seem immortal." He said looking back at the dragon and Cynder looked down. "We are but Humans have destroying the crystals since they are our life force, ever since the war, they hated dragons because of what I did..." She said and closed her eyes a bit as she walked. Kagome looked at her she could see the fear of something or someone, maybe both?

"What would happen if all the crystals were destroyed?" Kagome asked after a moment of thinking "The crystals are our life force, if they all were destroyed then I'd die and I'm the only dragon alive ever since that war. Crystals used to be all around but humans have destroyed them hoping that without them, I'll die because of what I did..." Cynder answered. They were all silent after that but Inuyasha was deep in thought. _'Cynder will die without those crystals? No, I can't let that happen, We need to talk to Kaede'_ He thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Earning Forgiveness

Ch. 9: Earning Forgiveness Part 1

"Where exactly are we going?" Cynder asked, _'Wait, I know this path'_ She began her thought looking down a bit _'This is the village that I nearly destroyed during the war but that priestess Kaede she beat our armies with her arrows, so we stopped attacking it.'_ She thought. When they got close to the village Cynder returned to her human form just as they entered. "My back already? Who might this be?" Kaede asked turning to the girl. _'I recognize that aura, she's Cynder but she looks different, a half demon.'_ Kaede thought to herelf "She's our friend, we came back because I have an exam tomorrow in my world." Kagome explained simply before Kaede could ask,

Miroku turned to Kagome "Yes, we should get going, I know Inuyasha wants to talk to Kaede alone so Hotaru you could ride on me if you like." Miroku requested. Sango and Cynder looked at each other knowing why he requested "Yea, I'lll ride with Sango, Shippo why don't you ride with Miroku?" She put simply and that's how it ended up. "Kagome what is your world?" Cynder asked, after they left the village Hotaru had turned into Cynder to stretch her wings since she hasn't flown in a while. "Is that the well?" Cynder asked, earning a nod. They said their goodbyes later that night they returned to the village where Inuyasha and Kaede were talking looking at Hotaru in the distance, she was in her human form and was laying near the cliff.

 _With Inuyasha and Kaede..._

"So that's it, she had felt bad for being forced to do all those things and when people see her dragon form, they freak and try to attack her." Inuyasha said, he had explained everything that Cynder told him to Kaede, she nodded understanding and they looked at Cynder. Kaede turned back to Inuyasha saying in a warning voice "But even if she is good now, destruction is all she knows Inuyasha, she must learn when to use it's power and when not to." The old woman began, "She is half-demon and from the looks of it, she sees you as a brother Inuyasha, a dragons trust is very hard to earn but easy to lose." She explained and returned into the hut.

Inuyasha thought for a moment or so before walking to Cynder and sitting next her, "It's cold out, why don't we go inside?" He suggested. The girl looked at him then the view of where she was. "I'm a dragon, I don't get cold, shouldn't you be inside, though?" She asked glancing at him. Inuyasha crossed his arms closing his eyes and looked away when he answered "No, the cold doesn't bother me, I was just worried about ya, that's all." Cynder looked at him before standing up, she was a bit dizzy and almost fell but she was lucky she didn't. Inuyasha jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked, she nodded a bit "Yea, I guess I just need some red gems before leave again." She answered simply and they walked into the hut.

 **Sorry, I don't really put many words in my chapters since I usually think ppl don't like it so, I will post Ch. 10 in at least 30 mins or so.**


	10. Chapter 10: Inuyasha and Cynder! A Bond

Ch. 10: Cynder and Inuyasha A Friendship Like No Other

It had been 3 days since Kagome left and Cynder was all out of red gems "I'll be back, I need to stock up on red gems." She said grabbing a bag and leaving the hut to see Inuyasha waiting outside. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? I'm only going to get some gems before Kagome gets back." Cynder said looking at him, she hadn't been feeling too well since Kagome left, she knew Inuyasha could smell her blood from the cut during the last battle. "Alright, but you better be back by noon, or I'll go find you." He warned, Cynder only gave a laugh and a nod before jumping off the cliff and turning tto her dragon form as she left.

Cynder flew into a forest, she could sense a red crysta was near and she needed it, her cut had started to bleed again, _'I guess Kikyo's arrow did hurt me'_ She thought. She soon saw a red crystal and humans trying to destroy it. Cynder landed in front of the crystal facing the villagers "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, the villagers tried to attack but her shoulder got stabbed trying to smack the pick axe away. She tried to break the crystal but she was cut again. She quickly paralyzed them for a moment then destroyed the crystals gathering them in the bag, and absorbed one or two then flew off. The villagers weren't paralyzed anymore but they shot an arrow at her, and it pierced the bag off her so she landed and the vilagers went after her.

It was past noon and no sign of Cynder, Inuyasha sniffed a bit before running out of the hut to sniff _'Cynders blood, villagers must've attacked her when they saw her. Her scent is far away but she must be bleeding bad if I can smell her all the way here.'_ He thought and went to where the scent was coming from as fast as he could. _'Hang in there, if those humans dare to hurt you, I swear I'll kill them all, just wait for me!'_ He thought going faster as the scent got stronger.

Cynder was out numbered 12 to 1, she couldn't kill them, otherwise everyone would think she's evil again when she wasn't. She used her scream and some villagers were hit to a tree and died. Her vision was getting blurry, her wounds were deep but not deadly, Cynder didn't know how much long she'd last like this. _'Damn, dying at the hands of humans! How pathetic of me to let my guard down like this!'_ She thought angrily she didn't have many wounds at least 2 or 3 of them but they were deep.

Cynder looked up at the spear as the villager went to stab her with it, she couldn't dodge, her vision was too blurry to see exactly where it was so she just closed her eyes. The blow never came though, Cynder looked up and Inuyasha had grabbed it, "Inuyasha?" She asked getting back up, she was shocked to see him, it would've taken at least a bit longer to get there so how was he here already? Inuyasha looked at the bag of red gems up a head, at Cynder's wounds, then the villagers "Attacking someone who won't fight back so not to kill you, it's pathetic on how humans are. You reek with the smell of her blood." Inuyasha said pushing the villager to the ground. He saw some villagers dead but he didn't really think of that right now.

"Sooo, why don't you fight someone who'll fight back." He threatened smirking as he crackied his knuckles making the villagers even more. The villagers ran off making Inuyasha nearly laugh as he went and grabbed the bag beforing going back to Cynder. "You're an idiot you know that!? You should've let me go with you so this wouldn't happen! Why were humans there?" He hollered as he helped her up. He knew the answer though, to destroy the crystal and make Cynder weak. Cynder said nothing as the response not even when they returned, all she did was absorb some red gems making the wounds go away and she laid near the cliff. Inuyasha had explained what happened later that night to the others and went outside to see Cynder.

"Hey, why are you out here, it's freezing out." He asked waking the dragon up and he looked over at her and realized what he did. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He stated. Cynder only smiled a bit as she returned to her human form. "It is a bit cold, but I'll be fine." That was her only answer before she stated recalling back on what happened "You were right, I was an idiot to go find a red crystal on my own, I didn't realize it was near a village before I got there." She said. Her body still ached from what happened she was lucky to have survived that stab by the axe. Inuyasha looked at her, he could see her body ached "Earlier, I saw some villagers dead, did you... kill them?" He asked looking at the girl. He was stupid to ask that one. "Yea, I had no choice but to, it was either that or let them kill me." She answered.

They talked for a bit until Cynder fell asleep so Inuyasha carried her in and covered her up with the red part of his kimono top. Soon he too fell asleep after watching over them for an hour or so that is. They still had to wait 6 more days till Kagome came back and they were off again.

 **To be continued... oh btw Cynder and Hotaru are the same person but Cynder is her demon dragon name and the others call her that now.**


	11. Chapter 11: Cynder VS Bankotsu

Ch. 11: Cynder and Inuyasha VS Bankotsu: The Terror of The Skies Vs Bonryu

It had been at least a few days since Inuyasha and Kagome came back, they were traveling to find Naraku, though Cynder never really asked why they were. Earlier that day they had ran into Koga who was angry at Cynder about the war but in the end they were cool since Kagome told him truth. She was in her human form now and they were watching Miroku in the sky in the whirlwind, though Shippo got dizzy from watching too long so, she sighed "I told you not to pull anything otherwise I'd put you in another whirlwind." Cynder stated and she snapped her fingers making the whirlwind stop and Miroku fell on the ground right on his ass.

After that they left "W-wait for me!" Miroku exclaimed and quickly got up to catch up to the others. After a while they reached a canyon and it was past noon already and Cynder was getting bored, "Cynder, do you think you can you use your dragon sight to see what's up ahead?" Kagome asked as she stopped making the others stop. Cynder nodded closing her eyes and when she opened they were emerald like her dragon form. "I can see a village on the other side of the canyon but there are a lot of demons up ahead." She said making her eyes return to normal. They nodded understanding and went ahead since it was almost noon.

"Inuyasha, do you smell blood?" Cynder asked silently to him he too sniffed a bit and nodded, "You guys, there's fresh blood up and Koga's ahead, let's go." Inuyasha said to the others before turning to Cynder. "You stay here, I don't need you interfering if it's a battle." He commanded and they left ahead. _'tch, as if I'm stating behind'_ Cynder thought to herself before flying off towards them.

She soon saw them Bankotsu and Koga fighting and Koga was losing, he was aso denying help from Inuyasha. She flew down as Bankotsu jumped up and went to hit him with Bonryu, but both of their eyes widened as Cynder used only her tail to block it and push Bankotsu back. "Well well, who's this? A dragon helps the wolf, you seem stronger than that stupid dog so I think I might kill you." Bankotsu stated pointing his sword towards her.

"You leave her out of this Bankotsu! This is between you and me only!" Koga yelled standing in front of Cynder and turned his head to her "Stay out of it, so get out of here!" He hollered at her, Cynder went to the others, she had a plan and it showed in her eyes. "Inuyasha..." She began in a whsper, "I'll distract him and then you can use your wind scar to kill him." Cynder whispered earning a nod. Koga was knocked out cold on the groud, so they put their plan into action, Cynder flew toward him, her tail blocking his sword the best she could.

She used her poison breath but he dodged like it was nothing, it shocked her, Cynder couldn't beat him not in her dragon form so she reverted to her half-demon form, she did have her fangs and claws, plus her abilities. She dodged and dodged Bankotsu's attacks until his sword didn't deeply but did cut her left arm in mid-air. Cynder landed on her feet, the blood from her cut ran down her arm and dripped off her middle finger, she was already gasping for breath. _'Inuyasha hurry it up!'_ Cnder thought agrily, but she knew why Inuyasha didn't attack, it was because the blast would hit her. "Inuyasha now!" She hollered at him, Inuyasha knew what would happen but he did.

Koga woke seeing that Cynder out of all people was helping him. _'Kagome was right, she is good now but she bleeding!? Damn that Inuyasha! She'll be caught in the blast if I don't do something!'_ The wolf-demon thought angrily, clinching the ground as he got up a bit, he looked at Cynder's wound, Bonryu had cut her arm, not deep but it bled bad.

Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha's wind scar and laughed "Is that all you got!? You're pathetic!" He stated as he used his Bonryu to deflect it to Cynder. Cynder's eyes widened, she couldn't move. _'Damn it all! I've lost too much blood, now I can't move! And Inuyasha can't get to me in time!'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes tightly preparing for the blow. Koga ran and became a whirlwind and he grabbed Cynder jumping in the air as the blast hit the wall of the canyon.

Cynder opened her eyes and looked to see Koga was the one who saved her _'Why did he... Save me?'_ She thought silently to herself as Koga landed. "Thanks for saving me... Koga" Cynder stated turning to him then the bag with red gems as she absorbed some making her wound go away. "Just returnin the favor..." Koga stated smirking. Inuyasha ran over to Koga "Thanks for saving her..." He stated, he felt bad for doing that, putting a friend in danger like that.

Koga crossed his arms smirking "Well, your the one who was an idiot for doing it." He said. They argued for a bit until Kagome told Inuyasha to sit that is "Traitor!" Inuyasha hollered at Kagome. They said their goodbyes to Koga and they went to rest at the village up a head, and by the time they got there it was far past sunset.


End file.
